Justin Moore
Name: Justin Moore Gender: Male Age: 17 Grade: 11 School: Franklyn Homeroom: Mr. Dolph Hobbies and Interests: Working with computers, reading Math books, Sudoku puzzles and World of Warcraft. Appearance: Justin stands at 6'1", with an extremely lanky body. His pasty white skin could be mistaken for albino in the sunlight. He has flaming red hair, and skin covered with freckles. In other words, he is a ginger kid. Justin has a medical problem which causes his hands to be consistently cold, clammy and sweaty. His normal everyday dress wear is the basic sweater and jeans combo, with his favourite pair of Nike sneakers. Biography: Justin grew up in a happy home. That was until his parents decided to complete the family by giving Justin another sibling. This turned out to be a turning point in Justin's life. His new sister became the center of attention for the entire family, causing Justin to nearly be forgotten. Over time though, he learned to deal with it,and instead of pre-occupying his time with trying to win back his family. He focused on computers and computer games. He became a wizard at all Real Time Strategy games, eventually moving on to MMO's like World of Warcraft. During the time spent on the computers, especially when it came to program writing, Justin found he had a well developed understanding of Mathematics. The combination of Math and Computers became the cornerstone of his life. Eventually Justin's parents feared he would start to become obese and forced Justin to join a school sports team. He excelled at cross-country after finding he could run for extremely long amounts of time and moderate speeds. While he never won any of the competitions, he was always close to the top. The whole sports thing to help with weight wouldn't have mattered for Justin since he has an extremely high metabolism anyways. Through the cross-country team he has made a couple good friends, but because of his nerdy appearance and the fact that he'd rather read math textbooks at lunch break than play basketball, the general population of the class ignore him. Advantages: He has moderately fast speed, that he can carry over for long amounts of time, so he could over take someone running away from him. Disadvantages: He does have a lack of physical strength, and his height combined with his extremely noticeable red hair will stand out a lot more than others. Number: B58 --- Designated Weapon: Chakram x2 Conclusions: The nerds are always discounted, and it shouldn't be like that. They're always the ones that come closest to escaping. Of course, this one won't and he'll die pathetically and painfully, but he has the potential to not die pointlessly. The above biography is as written by Scipher. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Kills: Killed by: Collar detonation, following a fall into a danger zone that broke his neck Collected Weapons: Bowie Knife off the corpse of Maggie Heartgreeder Allies: Enemies: Mid-game Evaluation: End-game Evaluation: Ouch. I guess he had no Moore good luck lined up! Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads The threads that contained Justin. In order from first to finish. *White and Nerdy *Putting on the Ritz *Pretty Vacant *Salvage is my Middle Name *This is the End Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Justin Moore. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V2 Students